ultimatebakuganrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki:Policies
This is a list of Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki Policies. ;Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki Privacy Policy :For the safety and privacy of the users on this Wiki, all members are forbidden to: #Share their real, full name. #Share their real age. #Share their address and location. #Share private information that shouldn't be spoken about online (e.g. telephone numbers). ;Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki Random Blog Policy :Blogs that do not share new and/or relevant information about Bakugan or the Community will be removed from the Wiki. For general questions, use the Forum:Index, and blogs that do not share information about Bakugan or the Community should be moved to the Random Talk Wiki. Random blog comments will be deleted. ;Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki Language Policy :Cussing and cursing (both are two different things) is not allowed at all, and any rude or sexual language will be removed. ;Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki Picture Policy :Only high-quality (Bakugan-related, appropriate) images are allowed on articles. Other general images are allowed on User Pages only. Fan Art is not allowed on Role Play (and etc.) articles made by other users but yourself (unless you get that user's permission). The only time a low-quality image can be used if it is a GIF animation, which are almost always in low quality. Inappropriate pictures or pictures that are risque are not allowed on the Wiki. ;Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki Harassment Policy :If any user is seen flaming, disparaging, insulting, or otherwise degrading another user, they will automatically get a warning and possibly a one-day block. Hate lists against other users are also not allowed. Enemy lists are also not allowed. ;Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki Vandalism Policy :Any person who planned the disruption of an article or personal page will be given a warning, following the Warning Policy. ;Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki Equality Policy :No user is better than the other, unless there is a good reason for an Administrator or Bureaucrat to warn or block a user. ;Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki Quitting Policy :If a member decides to quit, he/she may choose to leave a blog informing people about their retirement, but this is not recommended. When a person retires, a template is placed on their user page, and both the user page and the user's talk page can be protected upon request. However, if you will return to the Wiki, please leave a blog post saying that as well. ; Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki Account Policy :Members are only allowed two accounts, maximum. Any user with a duplicate account cannot become an Administrator or Bureaucrat with their secondary account, no matter what position they were in with their primary account (unless your first account is inaccessible for no reason, as in you cannot log into it even when you use the correct username and/or password, it was deleted for no reason, it was blocked permanently for no reason, etc.). ;Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki Blog Policy :If a blog becomes too random, or becomes a flame-fest, commenting on the blog will be closed. If you make a continuation of that blog that is too random, or is also a flame-fest, on purpose, that second blog will be closed and you will get a warning.Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki:Inactivity Policy ;Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki:Inactivity Policy ;Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki:Security Policy Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki:Trolling Policy ;Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki:Trolling Policy ;Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki:Blocking Policy ;Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki:Page Policy ;Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki Chat Policy :On the Chat, all of the Bakugan Wiki Policies above must be upheld, with the exception of the Blog Policies. This also applies for those who continue to use the IRC. ;Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki Old Blogs Policy :Any blog that hasn't been commented on in 14 days is considered an Old Blog and cannot be revived.